staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6033 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6033); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 23 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 23); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 55 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Spływ - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 4, Banda z pogranicza (The A - Team II, ep. 4, Bad Time on the Border); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Przepis dnia - /167/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Brazylia cz. 1 Niebezpieczna kraina (Wild Brazil. Land of fire and flood) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2965; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z kurczakiem przez wieki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2644 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 24 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 24); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2966; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2645 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /229/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /168/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie. ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Kryptonim Gracz - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Agnieszka Lipiec-Wróblewska; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Dominika Ostałowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Robert Więckiewicz, Andrzej Chyra, Krzysztof Kolberger, Mariusz Benoit, Ewa Żukowska, Jerzy Trela, Piotr Bajor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Koncert dla bohaterów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Terry George; wyk.:Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Joaquin Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (Death Becomes Her) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Robert Zemeckis; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn, Bruce Willis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 4, Banda z pogranicza (The A - Team II, ep. 4, Bad Time on the Border); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 667; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 668; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1192 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 413 - Powódź; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - odc. 12/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (126); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Corrida - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Król rozlewiska (Crocodile King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Jeff Morales; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Reporter Polski - Flesz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:40 Nagroda imienia Teresy Torańskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1192 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1193 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1094; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 828; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Znów będziesz chodził (Panorama To Walk Again - A Medical Miracle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 23 (Lie to me s. II ep. Tractor Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 39; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Nowa - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Miłosna dieta (Dieta mediterranea) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); reż.:Joaquin Oristrell; wyk.:Olivia Molina, Alfonso Bassave, Paco Leon, Roberto Alvarez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 06:35 Mamy to! (15)Waluta euro; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Reporter Polski - odc. 174; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Paragon - skrót 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 17.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Święta wojna - Studenci (309); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 17.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Życie pisane podróżą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Małe ojczyzny - Dla kogo Wisła płynie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o dziku: Cena niezależności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Szkolimy dualnie - odc. 4 Kształcimy dualnie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Legendy regionalne - Husyci tu byli; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 17.11-Skojarzenia i podteksty(pakiet45); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Łódź kreatywna - Dorota Kempko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 6 - Akwakultura intensywna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Arka - odc. 666; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kulisy - Ratownik; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:09 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 17.11.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika popołudniowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Sprawa polityczna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:52 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 17/14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 19:18 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 204 (odc. 204); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 20:02 Kronika popołudniowa; STEREO, 16:9 20:12 Sprawa polityczna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:22 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pomerania Ethnica - Petrykowka; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:36 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:41 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 17.11.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 17.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 17.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Kronika wieczorna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:21 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - Studenci (309); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 17.11 - 2 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 17.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:20 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Łódź kreatywna - Dorota Kempko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 6 - Akwakultura intensywna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Walka o ropę (The Struggle for Oil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:25 Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2814 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 604 Sezon: 11 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 605 Sezon: 11 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 547 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1978 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2748 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 318 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1979 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 377 20:05 Uprowadzona II 22:00 Dystrykt 9 0:30 Żona sąsiada 2:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1813 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4045 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 628 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1499 10:55 Szkoła Odcinek: 53 12:00 Szpital Odcinek: 281 13:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 402 14:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 54 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2391 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 403 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 282 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4046 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1971 20:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 7 21:30 Top Model Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 23:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2014 0:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2014 2:40 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 675 3:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4046 3:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 199 4:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2391 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1117 6:10 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 1 6:40 Teletubisie Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 14 7:15 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 38 7:25 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:00 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 8:35 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 9:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1117 9:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 14 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 20 10:20 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 21 10:55 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1117 11:00 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 15 12:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 9 13:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 10 14:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 11 14:35 Tajemnicze rafy Morza Czerwonego Odcinek: 1 15:10 Drobne gesty, drobne sprawy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 15:45 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 9 16:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 36 16:55 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 17:25 Dlaczego wypadek? Odcinek: 5 18:30 Godzina zero Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 19:30 Cuda przyrody Odcinek: 3 20:40 Lwy kanibale 21:40 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 9 22:20 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 10 23:35 Hannibal Odcinek: 1 0:40 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 15 1:10 Badacze natury Odcinek: 11 1:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 2:05 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 59 2:35 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 11 3:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 59 3:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 23 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 7 5:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 5:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 22 TV Polonia 06:10 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.1; STEREO 06:55 Polonia w Komie - (590) Mongolia - Knapczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Karino - odc. 11* - Zwycięstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 102* (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (219); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1074* - Porwany bez śladu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (5); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (607) Australijskie sokoły; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - To nasza historia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - 75 lat Torów Wyścigowych; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wyżej niżej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (608) Wilno - Irena; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Opole 2010 na bis - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (5); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bąblandia - Jesienny ludzik; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wyżej niżej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (608) Wilno - Irena; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Biskup największej diecezji - Józef Gawlina; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia